As shown in FIG. 6, the “Height adjustable car curtain” published in U.S. Pat. No. 6,983,786 comprises at least an accommodating groove 20 at the bottom of a windshield, having a tubular shape with an upper opening 22; a car curtain 10, which is foldable in said accommodating groove 20 and extends through the upper opening 22, for covering the windshield; a rod 11 connected with the car curtain 10 at the top thereof for stretching the car curtain 10; two gliding rails 40a in strip shape set respectively on the left and right hand side of the windshield; two slides 63a, which at the bottom are movably set on the two gliding rails 40a, and at the top respectively jointed with both ends of the rod 11; and a folding system 30, wherein a rope connected with the slides pulls the rod and control unfolding and folding of the car curtain.
This patent is applied for covering a rear windshield, wherein the folding system is driven by electrical power. If raising is hindered, the car curtain returns automaticaly. The gliding rails fit into all types of car windows by suitable cutting and bending, without being tangled up with cords.
Still, there are disadvantages that ask for improvement as follows.
1. If the gliding rails 40a are bent for all types of car, the visible ropes (not shown) can impair the aesthetical appearance.
2. Although not looking abrupt after assembly due to strip shapes, the gliding rails 40a are not unified with the interior trim, so aesthetical appearance is impaired.
3. For stabilizing the structure, a spring 71a is plugged in the gap of the interior trim at the top of the gliding rail 40a. However, that is strenuous for a normal user, furthermore it is possible to destroy the interior trim.